Blood runs thicker than water or so they say
by sprayberrysdream
Summary: Archie and April were perfect for each other on paper but in real life they were caught up in a murder mystery, hiding their relationship from their closest friends. What happens when Jason's death is investigated and April winds up pregnant?
1. Prologue

Epilogue

As we laid on our picnic rug on the edge of Sweetwater I couldn't help but look into Archie's piercing brown eyes. He was absolutely beautiful and I was in love this summer it had felt like it was only the two of us, that we were the only people that existed it was amazing and I didnt want to wake up from this dream. "So, school heads back soon, are we making this official?" Archie asked as he rubbed the side of my waist, "Arch, you know we can't do that, Betty…" I started "Will get over it… I want to be with you. I don't want this to be a secret anymore, she'll appreciate the honesty" he said holding my hand. "I'm sorry just a little longer, besides don't you feel a bit like a naughty school kid… sneaking around… making out behind the bleachers" I laughed, "April, I would still love if this wasn't such a secret, you're my girlfriend and I kind of want to show off too" Archie giggled as he pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. "I love you" he said as he pulled away. Oh my god! I can't believe Archie Andrews just told me he loves me, I honestly wanted to scream with excitement. I pulled him in for another long kiss, before I whispered the words "I love…" BANG!

A loud shot came from somewhere over the other side of the river. Archie and I glared at each other as we sat up. "What was that?" I panicked, "I don't know, I'm going to go check it out" he said as he stood up. "No Archie" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "We need to go" "April someone could be really hurt" "And then what? Us next?" I asked glaring him right in the eyes, "We know nothing about this okay" I warned him. "April" he said pulling me in close "No Archie, I'm sorry, I think it's best we just have some space" I said feeling all guilty but also terrified. I picked up my jacket and headed home, what I was about to find out was that Jason Blossom was murdered in cold blood.


	2. Chapter 1

"Investigation into the disappearance of Jason Blossom is ongoing, police are searching far and wide, anyone with any information is urged to come forward" the reporter on the local news on the television stated. "Mom can you turn that off please?" I said before taking a sip from my juice. "Oh honey, I know Jason was a friend of yours, that boy was always so good" Mom replied stroking my hair. "Jason was not a friend of mine… hell even Cheryl isn't a friend of mine" I said rolling my eyes. "Well Cheryl is now, you need to look after her, take her under your wing, invite her around for dinner this week, bake her some cookies, do anything April to make sure she feels like she has our support" Mom explained. "Wow Mandy, making friends with the blossoms? Want me to invite the serpents over whilst I'm at it?" I laughed. "Very funny" she replied chucking a pancake on my plate. "Speaking of which, where were you the 4th of July?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "The library" "The library? In the middle of summer? When there's no school?" she questioned. Well what was I going to tell her? Sorry I was at Sweetwater River the day of Jason's disappearance having sex with her friend Fred Andrews son.

So the story everyone was going by was that Cheryl and her twin brother Jason Blossom were taking an early morning boat ride down the river. Cheryl dropped a glove in the water and Jason reached down to grab it, as he did the boat capsized and the two of them panicked. Whilst Cheryl got to safety at the river's edge, Jason was nowhere to be found. It was only when Dilton Doiley and his expedition team showed up that they found Cheryl cold, alone, wet and screaming Jason's name. This was the story that Cheryl was telling everyone, but I wasn't convinced, I know what I heard and it was a gunshot and if Jason isn't dead then we can be sure that someone else is.

"Right, lunch, money for dinner, anything else" My Mom Mandy asked handing me a bunch of items, "No Mom, go save some lives" I smiled at her. My Mom was a nurse at the local hospital and quite often returned at ridiculous times, so therefore I was basically alone most nights. "Alright, have a wonderful first day at school sweetie, say hi to Betty for me, Oh and Archie" she said winking at me. I rolled my eyes, picked up my school bag and headed out the door. I knew this first day was going to be extremely awkward, I hadn't seen Archie since the 4th, and I wasn't planning to, but Betty was his best friend and it was pretty much inevitable. I walked to Betty's house and hung around outside. She lived on Elm Street right next to Archie's house, in fact from both their bedroom windows you basically could see each other, which made it awfully hard to see Archie at his house over Summer without Betty knowing. "April" I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned around to find Archie holding a bunch of books and looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm just waiting for Betty" I said trying not to make direct eye contact, "Oh.." he replied, "I thought you were here to see me" he joked awkwardly. I smiled a little, and looked in the opposite direction again. "Listen, can we talk about everything? I know you're scared, I'm scared too but we're going to get through this we just need to be there for each other" he said trying to hold my hand. I pulled away, "Jason drowned, there's really nothing to talk about" "What about what we heard?" "We heard fireworks Archie, it was the 4th of July" I snapped. I felt so bad doing this to Archie but I was scared, I knew the minute I could even let myself believe that something else was going on, the minute I could let myself believe it was gunshot, I knew that my hometown the town I loved Riverdale was no longer safe. "Well can we talk about us?" he asked. "I'm scared, Archie…" I started. "APRIL" I heard a female voice scream coming from the house. "Betty" I yelled back running up to her and squeezing her as hard as I could. "April, dont think youre going to get away with not saying hello to me" Alice said holding the door open, "Mrs Cooper" I said giving her a double kiss on either cheek. "How's your Mom honey?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. "She's well, she's working long hours, money's tight at the moment" I said staring at my thumbs. "Well at least you're not a Blossom" she smirked at me. "Mom" Betty shouted glaring at her. "Sorry honey, you and your Mom are more than welcome around for dinner any night, Betty could use more nice friends like you" she said flicking Betty's blonde ponytail. "Alright Mom, thanks, can I go now?" she said moving away from her.

As Betty, Archie and I walked to schools emotions were on an all time high, the fact that all I could think about was holding Archie's hand, and acting like a couple. Betty had had the biggest crush on Archie since elementary school, she always wanted something to happen but often got friendzoned, Archie and Betty were definitely not on the same page and everything just got awkward everytime Betty even tried to confess her feelings. The fact that Archie and I had sneak around just to be together felt bad, I felt like the worst friend ever, but it just happened, and I never had the guts or the heart to tell Betty. "So Archie, those songs we talked about last night at Pop's am I going to hear them today?" Betty giggled staring intently into his eyes, "Maybe" he replied smiling at her. "Pop's?" I asked confused. "Yeah, Archie and I caught up last night, he told me he is chasing his passion for music this year and football, he wants to get into varsity football" she explained grabbing my hand. "Interesting" I said looking at the ground. "Then a new girl you me and Kev are supposed to be giving a tour to, showed up at Pop's, she's stunning" Betty explained. "Who is she?" I asked "Her name is Veronica Lodge" she answered, "Veronica Lodge? As in Hiram Lodge's daughter, wow she's got balls" I said as we approached school.


	3. Chapter 2

"So I like to start off my tours with a little history, so Riverdale high first opened its doors in 1941 and it" Betty started as we walked down the hall with new brunette girl Veronica "Hasn't been redecorated since" Veronica finished. I looked at Betty in confusion, this new girl had a lot to say. Veronica questioned Betty about the town and I completely spaced out all I could think about was Archie until my best friend Kevin arrived explaining what all the social life at Riverdale was like. Kev hugged me closely and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey doll" he smiled, "Kev, I missed you so much" I said almost crying. "Veronica this is Kev, he's..." Betty started "Gay… let's be best friends" Veronica said shaking his hand, I glared at Betty who the hell did this new girl think she was. "Is it true what they say about your Dad?" Kevin asked "That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica snapped "I stand by my father".

We continued our tour and Veronica noticed Archie walking out of the auditorium, "There's the hottie you were with last night, the redhead Ansel Elgort" Veronica whispered. I glared at her intently "He's taken" I snapped. Shit! Foot and mouth disease. "Err, by Betty" I looked at Kevin for help. "Oh yeah, Betty and Archie aren't dating but they are endgame" he added. Thanks Kevin, really helpful. "Well you should ask him to the semi formal" Veronica proposed, "April, who are you going to take?" she asked "Reggie already asked me, that's if it's even on after Jason" I said looking at everyone. "Who's Jason?" Veronica asked, we stopped in the hallway. "Attention all students please meet in the gym for a quick assembly" Mr Weatherbee announced over the PA. "Jason was a student here, he is currently missing, but i'm sure Cheryl will tell you ALL about it" I groaned as we walked into the Gym. Betty and Veronica sat next to Archie and I sat at the top of the stand with Kevin.

"Why does Archie keep staring at you?" Kevin asked, "He's not Kev" I said glaring at Archie to stop looking at me. "Did you have a good time with your grandparents?" Kevin asked, "Yeah, it was alright, didn't really do much" I had told all my friends that I was going away for the summer to my grandparents house and pretty much just kept my existence on the down low. Archie and I would sneak around, the only times we could ever be intimate was when we parked the car at the woods, he would sneakily come around to mine when my mother would be at work and apart from that I was pretty much in hiding. "Students let's take the time to think and pray for Jason Blossom and his family" Principal Weatherbee announced. I looked at Kevin shocked to see Cheryl standing in a black dress. "Thankyou for that moment of silence, Many of you were lucky to know my brother personally, each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have. Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semi formal." Cheryl stated. I smiled and looked at Reggie who winked back at me.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey April" I heard a voice say from behind me as I was grabbing a text book out of my locker. I turned around to find Jughead Jones, an old friend who pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth all summer. "Jug, what's up?" I smiled. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in joining the school newspaper?" he asked, "Jug, you know that's not really my thing, Betty however loves that kind of stuff, are you going to the semi formal?" I asked him, "No way, that's a bunch of bullshit, people pretending they actually talk to each other for a night, even if I had someone I still wouldn't go" Jug laughed. "Right." I said looking at him confused. "Kenedy" I heard a piercing annoying voice say behind me, Wow I know which annoying redhead this is going to be. "I got to go April" Jughead said not being able to get out of there any quicker. "Cheryl" I snapped looking at her up and down. "Are you on my squad this year?" she spat at me crossing her arms, "What?" I asked frowning, "The vixens? Or do I have to find a prettier, taller, skinnier version of you… maybe… Veronica" she laughed with her other two minions, who after years of knowing still haven't bothered to remember their names. "Cheryl of course I'll be on your squad, dont think you can kick me out that easily" I snaped. "April, chill I'm just teasing you" she laughed with her minions. "Right, well I'm sorry about Jason" I said putting my hand on Cheryls shoulder "I know how close you both were" "Its alright, the police are still looking we have hope we will find him"

Days passed and I still hadn't said anything to Archie or Betty about what had gone on, I focussed on myself, school, homework whatever I could do to get Archie and the Jason situation off my mind. Until the night of the dance


	5. Chapter 4

I stood in front of the mirror curling my long blonde locks, I was so excited about this dance it was going to be the first real time that I could properly catch up with everyone since Summer. I slipped on my white silk, bodycon dress and heels and walked downstairs. "Oh honey you look beautiful" my Mom said twirling me around. "Thanks Mom" I smiled at her. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring, I opened to find a very dashing Reggie in a gorgeous navy suit, he looked amazing. "Hey there" he smiled giving me a close hug, "Oh hey Ms Kennedy" "Reggie please call me Amanda or Mandy, whatever you would like, are you hungry sweetheart?" she smiled winking at me. I rolled my eyes god my Mom could be so embarrassing at times. "No thanks Mandy, I've eaten. Thank You though" he replied walking inside. "So what's going on with you and Archie, April?" he asked being the usual shit stirrer Reggie was "What? Nothing why do you ask?" I panicked taking a massive gulp of the vodka and cranberry juice I made up. "Woah chill" Reggie exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Honey will you go easy on the vodka, I don't want to have to pick you up of the gym floor later?" Mom warned taking the cup out of my hand "At least wait till you get to Cheryl's to do that" she glared at me. "Oh I'm not going to Cheryl's" I said crossing my arms, "Why not? You cant just not go to Cheryl's afterparty" Reggie interjected, "April, Reggie is right, I'm not going to be home tonight and you should go it would be good for you" Mom explained. I glared at her right in the eyes "or not" she whimpered.

Reggie and I made our way to the school dance, as I walked in clenching Reggie's hand I noticed how beautiful it was with streamers everywhere, music to get anyone up and dancing and the best vibes ever. "Do you want a drink?" Reggie asked smiling at me "I really should have snuck in a flask" I laughed, "I'll get you some non-alcoholic punch" Reggie laughed walking away. I stood admiring how pretty everything was. "Hey stranger" Betty said approaching me in a pink dress and cute little white cardigan, she always dressed so cute and innocent. "Hey" I smiled hugging and kissing her on the cheek. "Where's Reggie?" she asked looking concerned "He's just gone to get me a drink, where's Veronica and Archie?" I asked looking around, "They went to talk" Betty said looking a little upset. I nodded my head, I was not going to get all defensive and in a mood about Archie talking to Veronica especially when Betty still had feelings for him. "So where's my gay best friend?" I asked "He's currently trying to get with Moose" Betty laughed pointing to Kevin pulling his best dance moves on the dancefloor. "You've been kind of distant lately is everything okay?" she asked looking concerned, "Oh yeah B everythings good, Kind of already starting to think about College and school and everything so I've pretty much been invested in that" I smiled.

Reggie and I decided to bust a few moves on the dancefloor, I hadn't seen Archie all night and I didnt care I was having the best time with Betty and Kevin and Veronica and Reggie that I didn't care. Suddenly Cheryl and her minions approached me "So girls are you coming to my afterparty?" Hang on why was Cheryl being nice to Betty, she hated Betty. I knew that Cheryl had some ulterior motive. Betty and Veronica agreed to attend Cheryl's afterparty but my thoughts had still not changed, honestly I almost never wanted to go near Thornhill or the Blossoms with a ten foot pole, I didn't even want to pretend to be Cheryl's friend despite my mothers wishes so I just declined. Besides, the thought of my bed sounded much better to me. The dance started dying down a bit and people were leaving so I took my cue to go home. I said goodbye to the gang and gave Reggie a peck on the cheek goodbye and was getting ready to walk outside and call my uber, when suddenly Archie stopped me in the hallway. "Hey" he said softly "Hi" I answered, "Will I be seeing you at Cheryl's?" he asked. Really Archie? Is that all you have to say? No explanation to where you have been the last three hours? "No actually i'm tired, i'm just going home to bed but Betty and Veronica are, have a good night Archie" I said storming off.


	6. Chapter 5

I decided to keep drinking at home, what could I say? I was depressed, yes I decided not to go but the fact that everyone else was still having fun without me. I crawled into bed around 12 am when I got a text from Betty reading "SOS". I pressed on dial to call her as I was very concerned about her "Hey Betty" I croaked, "Hey, so I'm pretty sure Veronica and Archie kissed" she cried. WHAT? I was filled with rage inside me, but then I remembered Betty's feelings for Archie. "You're kidding?" I shouted. "I wish I was, so I went home and started bawling my eyes out when Archie's shows up at my door, he said to me he can't give me the answer I want when I asked him if he felt anything for me" my heart sank when I heard Betty tell me this, I knew her feelings for Archie were real. a huge part of me felt responsible that he didn't love Betty. "Betty I'm so sorry, I'm sure Archie's just confused, we all are, this summer changed all of us" I reassured her. "It's just horrible April, when we were at Pop's the other night it felt like the two of us only and you know, do you know what that feels like?" she sobbed. "Yeah" I said quietly, thats what the whole summer had felt like with Archie. "Do you want me to come around?" I said feeling extremely guilty. "No girl, I'll be fine, I'll see you at school on Monday?" she asked "See you then" I whispered hanging up the phone.

I laid down in bed thinking about what Betty had just told me. I started to doze off when I heard a loud knock at the door. I suddenly panicked. I wrapped my robe around me and quietly tiptoed down the stairs to look through the peephole at the front door. Phew! It was only Archie, I wasn't about to get murdered. I unlocked and opened the door slightly "What do you want Archie, its 12:30" I groaned opening the door for him to come in "I messed up April, I really hurt Betty" he cried pacing up and down the living room "Calm down Archie.. What exactly happened?" I said turning on the living room light, "Sit down, I'm getting you a cup of tea" I instructed leading him over to the living room chair. "Cheryl made us play seven minutes in heaven with spin the bottle and she chose Veronica and I to go into the closet, I wasn't planning to kiss her, it just happened" he explained, "Here" I said handing him a warm comforting cup of tea, "Why am I not surprised Cheryl has you playing these games?... Typical" I laughed, "Aren't you upset?" Archie asked looking me directly in the eyes "Archie, you and I haven't even properly talked since the summer, you can do what you want and if you want Veronica then I just have to be okay with that" I explained taking a sip from my cup. "I don't want Veronica yeah she's beautiful but she's not you April and I want you" "Archie you have to figure things out with Betty, you guys are best friends and she needs you by her side, and if we have to confess our love for each other in front of her then.." "Wait what?" Archie asked. "I love you Archie, I wanted to say it that morning by Sweetwater River, just with what we heard and everything it sent me into a state of panic, I couldn't handle it I just wanted to get home and pretend nothing ever happened" I said standing up and starting to pace around the room. "Hey" Archie said grabbing me by the waist, both of us stared directly into each others eyes "Can I kiss you?" he asked, putting his hand on my cheek. I nodded and we kissed passionately.

Suddenly I received a phone call from my best friend Kevin, "Can I help you?" I answered cheekily, "April" Kevin panicked "Kev, what's wrong?" I asked worryingly, "I went for a secret hookup sesh with Moose and we came across" "Wait Kevin slow down" I said trying to calm Kevin down. Kevin took a breath and whispered "We found Jason". Archie and I looked at each other not knowing what to think or do. "What's happening Kevin?" I asked, "He's being taken to a coroner's office as we speak, April, there was a bullet hole in his head" Kevin said crying. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth I immediately burst into tears, Archie held and rubbed my hand, someone shot Jason, there was a murderer in Riverdale. "Please go home Kevin and get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day" I cried hanging up the phone. Archie wrapped me in his arms and rocked me from side to side as I continued to cry. He ended up staying with me the night, as I was too scared to be alone and all I wanted was my mother to come home safe and sound. Riverdale was no longer safe and we were all about to find out that sometimes blood doesn't run thicker than water.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up to Archie's arms wrapped around me, I felt safe, warm and comfortable. I opened my bedroom curtain to find my Mom's car parked in the driveway. Oh shit! How was I going to get Archie out without her seeing him? "Hey" Archie said stroking my hair, "Morning" I said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Mom's home" I groaned, "So?" he asked looking confused. "Oh will she be mad?" "No she'll love it that's part of the problem" I said rolling my eyes. "Um, can you have breakfast at yours?" I asked feeling apologetic. "Yeah, sure" Archie replied. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door "April" Mom yelled. "Just a second mom" I yelled back mouthing the words to Archie "get in the closet", Suddenly with no second warning my mom opens the door to find a semi naked Archie and I in our underwear. "Honey, i'm doing a round of whites… Oh" Mom stopped. "Archie Andrews, what a surprise" she said winking at me. "Hi Mrs Kennedy" he said awkwardly "Hi sweetheart, just Mandy to you. I was just about to make us some breaky, would you like some? I can't really cook but I can make pancakes and nipple, Ah maple, maple syrup" Mom laughed curling her hair with her finger. I raised my eyebrows and lifted my sheets over my head in embarrassment. "Actually Mandy, I should probably drop by home, I need to shower and my Dad is probably wondering where I am right about now, but thank you" he smiled huddling up his clothes and being no quicker to run out the front door. "Come round soon sweetie" Mom yelled from my room, "Will do Mandy" he yelled back.

Mom looked at me smiling and crossing her arms "What?" I asked laughing "You and Archie? I remember when you two and Betty used to play in the Kiddie pool together" she laughed "and now my babies are all grown up and having sex" "Mom, can you stop being so embarassing?" I said wanting to actually go die in a hole. "Honey, I'm a nurse, I've seen it all nothing is off limits with me. Besides you don't think I'm going to be over the moon about this? Fred's one of my best friends and Archie is such a sweet boy, not to mention hot" Mom giggled. "Okay Mom, that's enough" I said putting my hand up. "Sorry baby, by the way the curfew has changed to 10 now so I want you home not a second after, and if you're not even if I'm not home, I want a text or a phone call as to where you are, I can't help but worry after hearing the news about Jason last night" Mom worried holding my hand. "I know Mom I promise I'll keep you updated, I have cheerleading practice today" I smiled. "Honey, I'm so proud of you and everything that your doing, please don't let this whole Jason mess get you down, April no one will ever tear us apart" Mom said hugging me tight. I rested my head on my mom's shoulders "I love you Mom" "I love you to April"

I arrived at school to find Betty "Hey" she said hugging me "Hi, oh my god, what's going on with you and Veronica? And Archie?" I asked, "I guess we kind of made up, Veronica bought me flowers and cupcakes and Archie walked me to school this morning, I think we've all just agreed to move on" she explained "I'm happy for you" I smiled pulling my books out of my locker. Suddenly we heard an announcement from Weatherbee about the pep rally and asking us to direct our attention to Sheriff Keller "Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation." "And may I interject" another privileged redheads voice interrupted "Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged and his cold hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in old sparky and fry, I for one have my suspicions. Hashtag Riverdale Strong" I glared at Betty in disbelief, but of course trust Cheryl to make everything about herself. Sheriff Keller continued on to tell us if we had any information to come forward and I looked down at my feet Archie and I knew what we had to do.

I walked into Biology and stood in the corner talking to Betty and Veronica about what we had just heard and started putting some whacky conspiracies together, until our science teacher came in and told us to partner up. We were dissecting frogs, fun. "Can I be with Cheryl?" Archie asked, I raised my eyebrows he was clearly trying to get information out of her, "And I wanna be with Betty" Veronica announced "I'm with Jug" I shouted going to sit next to him. "Archie" I said glaring at him sitting behind me. I was about to listen in to overhear everything that Cheryl was saying, "Cheryl we haven't talked since summer, I wanted to say I'm really sorry about your brother" Archie said, "Jason was the best" Cheryl whispered. "If I can do anything to help," Archie said. "Me too Cheryl" I said turning around. "That's sweet Archie and April but unless you were at Sweetwater River and know who shot Jason…" Archie and I looked at each other intently. "Do you know if the police have any leads?" I asked "What?, No April you ghoul, but it's only a matter of time, and my twintuition is telling me it's someone we all know" Cheryl proposed. I turned around in my seat and took a double take at Jughead who clearly knew that I knew something. "What Jug?" I said, shaking my head. At the end of class, Archie grabbed me "We need to talk" he said "Archie, I think I'm going to throw up?" I said feeling extremely queasy. "What? Is it from Jason? Or the frog? Are you okay?" he asked worryingly "I don't know I think I need to go home" I cried.


End file.
